Five girls, one body now your asking for trouble
by Aussie-Samurai
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories based on Change 123 and the HiFuMi. Harem fic purely because a character has multiple personalities and a majority of them like the same guy. First Change 123 story on
1. Authors note and Omake

Disclaimer:

I don't own the series or characters of Change 123, they belong to Sakaquchi Iku.

* * *

Warning:

This is a Harem story purely because the character of Motoko Gettou poses dissociative identity disorder (multiple personalities) and each of the different identities or personalities has feelings for the same guy 'Kosukegawa'.

There will be adult themes due to the nature of the characters and the nature of the manga and story

There will be spoilers present

* * *

This chapter exists purely to explain the basics, all chapters after this will either be one-shots or short stories.

* * *

The main characters:

**Motoko Gettou**:

**Motoko**:

The shy, nervous and peaceful, everyday personality

**Hibiki**:

The karate expert and highly aggressive tomboy personality, represented as red

**Fujiko**:

The weapons expert and fastest runner with a cold, calm and detached personality, represented as blue

**Mikiri**:

The jujutsu expert and very childish personality with a large appetite, represented as yellow

**Zero**:

the cold ruthless and rage driven personality that will kill without hesitation and is the most dangerous and uncontrollable personality, represented as black.

**Teruharu 'Hideo' Kosukagawa**:

A cowardly and perverted otaku with a strong sense of loyalty and justice, who overcomes his fear in order to save or protect the girls from their actions or the actions of others.

* * *

Omake:

A man dressed entirely in black with a black lotus mask and cap strides up to a young teenage girl with cold and emotionless eyes.

"I am Zero, leader of the Black Knights and I demand that you cease and desist calling your self Zero, I am the only Zero.

*CRACK*

*BANG*

*WHACK*

*SMASH*

The black clad and beaten man goes flying and hits the ground with a loud *THUD* before looking up at the unharmed girl staring down at him.

"Ok your zero too"

She then continues to pummel him until there was only one zero.

…

…

…

R.I.P.

Lelouch (Zero) Lamperouge / Vi Britannia,

He died fighting for his identity and lost to a girl with five.


	2. Chapter 1, Getting ready and Cheating

Disclaimer:

I don't own Change 123 or its characters, it belongs to Sakaquchi Iku.

* * *

Getting ready

* * *

Hibiki awoke early on the morning as the sun peeked through the window, she quickly jumped out of bed to prepare and eat breakfast enjoying the feeling of cooking and eating her own food.

- 0 -

Mikiri washed her face and brushed her teeth enjoying the feel of her clean teeth as she ran her tongue along them and smiled at her own reflection in the mirror.

- 0 -

Fujiko got dressed before giving herself a quick once over in the mirror happy at how she looked in her uniform before collecting her things for school.

- 0 -

Motoko jumped slightly, she looked down to see herself fully dressed and ready for school realising that the HiFuMi had worked together to get her ready for school, she smiled knowing that her other personalities had probably enjoyed the simple acts of getting ready. Her face dropped, this was the first time they'd probably done any of this since before she'd met Kosukagawa-kun they had only emerged when she was under attack and remembered how she'd always tried to suppress them fearing what would happen. Now she realised that all their previous actions had probably cries for attention, that they had each wanted to experience a life outside of fighting, a life she'd tried to keep from them until now.

She resolved to give them their own lives even if it meant sharing more of her own with them, after all, they were part of her anyway.

- 0 -

Deep inside her conscious the HiFuMi were happy that they'd gotten a taste of normal life and excited that Motoko was going to let them experience it more often all thanking Kosukagawa for changing all of their lives.

- 0 -

Far away Kosukagawa sneezes several times an d wonders if he's coming down with a cold.

* * *

Cheating

* * *

Kosukagawa sat on the chair as his mind attempted to process what Kannami had said, "It could be considered that you are essentially dating four girls at once, even if the girls are caused by dissociative identity disorder, each identity is unique and has varying feelings for you. One could argue that you have your own harem"

Kosukagawa continued to sit there thinking it over, he was dating four girls at once, he quickly called up his girlfriend Motoko.

"Hello"

"Gettou san please forgive me"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I've been cheating on you and the HiFuMi with you and the HiFuMi" he cried

"…"

"I'm dating you and the HiFuMi at the same time so that means I'm cheating on each of your personalities with others the other personalities"

"…"

"Gettou san do you forgive me? Im so sorry I didn't mean to cheat on you all"

"…"

"Gettou san"

"Hello, it's me; Hibiki, Motoko fainted, but you're right you are dating each of us, but don't worry we can share" she said cheekingly "just as long as you divide your time amongst us equally, you wouldn't want your harem angry with you."

"Kanami has already spoken to you about this hasn't he?" Kosukagawa asked feeling that he had been manipulated by Kannami

"Yep, he finds the situation amusing, though Motoko is having a little trouble coming to terms with it"

"and the others?"

He hears laughter on the other end

"Hello Kosukagawa san" says Fujiko

"Fujiko san! Hello"

"we're fine with it, like hibiki said, just treat us equally and we'll be fine"

"ok, so I'm not cheating on you all?'

"No, have a good night"

"ok, night"

Kosukagawa puts his phone down as a huge perverted grin spreads across his face as a perverted aura leaks from him and blood trails down his nose, he promptly faints and begins dreaming about his girlfriends, plural.

* * *

G'day

Well there's my first two stories for Change 123, the first one was based after a scene in one chapter were the HiFuMi work together to get Motoko prepared for school while the second was based after I thought I had concerning whether it could be considered cheating if you dated a person with multiple personalities.

I'm strongly drawn to Change 123 because I find the concept of five characters sharing one body due to dissociative identity disorder (multiple personalities) very interesting due to how they interact with each other and the with people around them.

I find the characters to be very interesting and am impressed by the character development of each personality.


End file.
